


Snowflakes

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è la prima neve di Donna, ma è la prima che capiti in perfetta sintonia con il Natale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Snowflakes**

**Edimburgo, 25 Dicembre 2020**

Non è la prima neve di Donna, ma è la prima che capiti in perfetta sintonia con il Natale. Ne ha festeggiato uno sotto le palme in California, uno a New York, uno solo a Londra con i nonni (niente neve quell’anno, e niente invasioni aliene. Rose ha riflettuto su questo pensiero infilandosi la vestaglia la mattina di Natale, guardando fuori dalla finestra gli alberi neri e intirizziti e dedicando un istante a Natali passati e impossibili da dimenticare. Poi la porta si è spalancata sotto il peso di Donna, in pigiama ma con gli stivaletti di gomma, elettrica e eccitata e tutta domande), e ora, di tutti i posti, la neve li sorprende mentre trascorrono il Natale in giro per l’Europa sul fedele Westfalia blu.

La giornata è iniziata fredda sotto un cielo bianchissimo. John è uscito presto per ripulire i finestrini del furgone, far scaldare il motore, sorridere al pensiero di Donna che, non appena lui è uscito dal letto, è sgusciata dal suo lettino e si è intrufolata al suo posto, al caldo contro la mamma ancora addormentata.

Il primo fiocco di neve lo saluta con un bacio umido sul naso, il secondo e il terzo gli si incastrano nelle ciglia, e quando il quarto e il quinto si posano dolcemente sulla lana blu marina dei suoi guanti, John torna su a grandi passi per svegliare le sue donne.

Trova Rose con la faccia sepolta nel cuscino e nessuna voglia di affrontare il freddo, Donna seduta in mezzo al mare di coperte, con un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti e l’aria concentrata mentre riempie i capelli di Rose di treccine sbilenche.

“Papà!” esclama contenta, e si illumina tutta quando John l’acchiappa e la prende in braccio, striscia il naso freddo contro il suo nasino caldo, le bacia la fronte.

Rose si ribalta a faccia in su, si toglie le treccine dal viso, ha un brivido quando il refolo freddo portato da John la raggiunge. “Buon Natale,” sorride, un po’ addormentata.

“A te,” ribatte John, chinandosi per darle un bacio (Donna si copre gli occhi con grande sussiego, aggrappata a papà come un koala). “Donna, vuoi vedere la neve? Tra poco sarà tutto bianco, come nella canzone! Un bianco Natale! Certo beh, ci sono posti in cui il Natale non è per niente bianco. _Beh,_ ci sono posti in cui il Natale non esiste, ma si festeggia la nascita della Sacra Aragosta. Oh, non importa. Come si dice, Donna?”

“ _Allons-y!”_ enuncia Donna con cristallina chiarezza, agitandosi in braccio a John come una tartarughina inquieta.

“Esatto, _molto bene_. Ma prima devi metterti gli stivali. E il cappello. E i guanti.”

Donna fa sì-sì quando evidentemente intende no-no (sarà il suo _fascino femminile_ che viene a galla troppo presto? John ricorda l’altra Donna e il suo singolo cuore dà un sussulto strano nel petto. Affetto e nostalgia e senso di colpa. Ah, non se ne libererà mai), si lascia infilare gli stivaletti di gomma, rosa con paffute pecorelle bianche, ma poi gli si divincola dalle braccia e scappa giù dalle scale prima che John possa riprenderla.

“Donna!” John la insegue a rotta di collo, la raggiunge quando è già fuori in strada, nell’ombra protettiva del furgone blu, il nasino per aria, i codini a sghimbescio, come ubriachi. Apre la bocca per catturare i fiocchi di neve, ride deliziata quando sente il freddo che le si scioglie e pizzica sulla lingua.

“Almeno il cappello, Donna, ti viene il raffreddore!” John quasi l’agguanta, Donna gli sfugge saltellando sulla strada che si va rapidamente imbiancando, lascia dietro di sé le piccole impronte precise di un astronauta in miniatura.

L’inseguimento è interrotto dalla risata di Rose sulla porta, avvolta nella vestaglia e in tre giri di sciarpa a righe.  “Non la prenderai mai,” scherza, ridendo nella sciarpa, “una volta mia madre mi ha inseguito un’ora per mettermi il cappello, e non ci è riuscita.”

“Ah, e va bene,” risponde John con un sospiro divertito, si avvicina e l’abbraccia e le bacia la fronte (l’unica cosa a nord della sciarpa gigante).

“Buon Natale!” esclama Donna all’improvviso, “buon Natale!” Lo urla all’uomo che porta fuori il cane rabbrividendo nella sciarpa, e alla famiglia piena di bambini che esce per la messa. Ride, e lo ripete alla nonnina che apre la porta per far entrare il gatto, al gruppetto di ragazzi a zonzo senza niente da fare.

Un attimo di distrazione e John riesce a infilarle il cappellino, a tradimento. Lei si ribella per un istante, poi si aggrappa a papà e inizia a cantare una canzone natalizia. Quando finalmente partono si addormenta dopo poco tra mamma e papà sul sedile anteriore del furgone, mentre si dirigono a Glamis.

“E tu che ne dici, Rose Tyler, è un buon Natale?” Le spinge giù la sciarpa che ancora indossa, quanto basta per vedere il suo sorriso, il sorriso con cui misura la certezza che anche oggi andrà tutto bene.

“Il migliore,” risponde lei, allunga il braccio con il quale stringe Donna, appoggia la mano sulla sua, intreccia le dita alle sue.

Lo dice ogni anno, ma soltanto perché è poco originale non vuol dire che non sia vero. 


End file.
